villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Shade
Shade is the main villain of Centurion's story Origin Lamont Evans had always wanted to do great things in his life. He wanted to be a great force of good, and help as many people as possible. But his fate was sealed the day he and his parents moved to a wretched community that celebrated and fluently practiced GSC in real life. GSC stands for the glorification of stupidity and cruetly, and it is a popular reality television theme promoted a great deal in the media. GSC lavishly glorified malicious bullies, and promoted the terrorizing and humiliation of people who are different. Although, people who were different weren't the only ones getting tormented. Others would also get tortured frequently for other very unjustified reasons. Ultimately, GSC glorified the worst type of human nature. But, there were other things promoted in GSC, such as irresponsible drug and alcohol use. Low IQ's were also encouraged within the terrible genre. Lamont couldn't understand how a theme as terrible as GSC could ever be accepted, let alone adored the way it was. The GSC supporters claimed that it was all just in the spirit of good fun, and that it wasn't about bullies and thugs, but rather, about the complexity of human relationships. But in truth, even the supporters of GSC knew that what they were doing was wrong. All they did was lavish praise on awful thugs, and send the message that being such a ruthless punk was a good thing. But they were all too enthralled by the concept to let it go. It was so much fun to them. Descent into Madness As the years went by, GSC began to weigh more and more heavily on Lamont. He couldn't stand to see so many good people being tormented and demeaned all in the hypocritical name of "good fun." It was bad enough that these good people were being made to suffer, but it was made especially worse by the fact that it was all being praised and worshipped by people who thought that the theme was harmless. Eventually, Lamont snapped, and his personality took a violent shift. His warm, brown eyes turned pinkish, and he developed a strange desire to hurt people, no longer wanting to help the world. He visited a neuroscientist that helped Lamont figure out what had happened to him. The neuroscientist determined that the evil GSC theme had warped Lamont's brain and drastically changed his personality. He stated that Lamont could no longer stand seeing good people suffer like this, and his mind turned evil as a defence mechanism, to protect him from being hurt by it anymore. The sceintist also stated that if Lamont didn't have such a great original goodness, he would've become a complete sociopath. At that point, Lamont made the decision to become a supervillain and torment people around the world, taking up the name Shade. He asked the neuroscientist to spread the word to the world that GSC had changed him into a supervillain, and that every evil act he performed was on their heads. The scientist agreed, understanding that the GSC community was, indeed, at fault. In addition to this, Shade crafted a special orb using his superpowers that he obtained by robbing a special lab. This orb was placed in the GSC town where he had spent many years, and it would serve to amplify GSC supporters' guilt whenever he harmed an innocent person. Shade crafted another magic orb and gave it to a special police headquarters, and this orb would light up whenever an innocent person was being made to suffer at Shade's hands. If more than one person was suffering at a time, the number of people suffering would appear on the orb as a numerical value. At the end of the day, the number of people that had suffered would be reported over the news. Shade wanted the whole world to know that GSC was the true villain in all this. And even with his new personality, he still hated GSC, and for the same reasons. In spite of how awful and incredibly guilty the GSC supporters felt, they still did not believe that GSC was evil, and that Shade would turn back to normal before the Tri-Millennium ended as a result of that. Goals Shade's ultimate goal is to take over Wire City, the place where he and his parents used to live before they moved. He wants to enslave the residents, and bend them to his will. Strange Inconsistencies In spite of Shade's new personality, he still appears to take it much easier on innocent people, which is odd, given that Wire City is filled with innocent people. While he still holds contempt for all, he does not hold the same amount for every person. Also, Shade holds no desire to kill, torture, or maul, and refuses to do any of the three. He appears to have some type of attachment to Centurion, as she reminds him of himself before he snapped. Getting His Wish The whole world despises GSC and its supporters for the evil they have unleashed on the world, which brings great joy to Shade, who still despises GSC with all his heart, and blames for his transformation into a monster. In addition, the GSC community feels terribly guilty about what they have done, now realizing the error of their ways. In spite of that, they still will not stop, and they still believe that Shade will turn back to normal. Powers After breaking into a lab, and stealing multiple power serums, Shade gained the ability to generate dark plasma; a sort of lazer energy, but with a gooey texture. Getting hit by this plasma produces a strange tingling sensation and slows the senses for a few moments. He, also, gained invulnerability to a degree, and, thus, can withstand combat for a few hours. Category:Character Category:Evil-Aligned Characters Category:Hero Forever Category:Humans Category:Living Characters